Linha Temporal de Castlevania
Castlevania é um mundo tão rico em lore que me dá pena de ver alguns produtos ficarem de lado. Se até fossem considerados como "canon", poderiam corrigir plot holes e ou desvendar plot gaps. Por isso, pergunto-me: E se isto fosse desta forma?. Portanto eis então um fun project: A minha "Head-canon" linha Temporal sobre Castlevania. Isto é um pequeno projeto que arranjei à uns anos atrás para me divertir um pouco. Tinha algum tempo livre mas ocupava-o ocasionalmente a fazer uns diagramas entre outras coisas. Obviamente, dei me a mim próprio muita liberdade com a continuidade da historia. Existem claramente inconsistências e incongruências entre as várias historias, mas tentei ultrapassar estas advertências baseando-me nas seguintes diretrizes principais: # Não estou a considerar os eventos na sua totalidade, alguns detalhes e pormenores podem ser menosprezados; # Assumi a colocação dos eventos com base em vários fatores e correlações: laços familiares, existência de armas de fogo, técnicas das personagens, carateristicas fisicas, equipamento, datas da vida real, etc.) ; # Também pressupus que os nascimentos/gravidezes de algumas personagens que se desconhece aconteceriam entre os 20 anos e antes dos 40 anos de idade das suas mães em questão; Tirando isto a única diferença na minha head canon clara em diferença com as timelines oficiais, sem ser as diferenças óbvias, é esta: no final canon do dlc Resurrection do Castlevania Lords of Shadow, Gabriel Belmont transforma-se num vampiro extremamente poderoso após de ter sido convertido pela Lord of Shadow Camilla e depois de ter absorvido o poder do Forbidden One, eu fiz com que, na minha historia, Gabriel Belmont em vez de destruir a sua Combat Cross e tornar-se no Dracula, fiz com que ele se exila-se no Berhard Castle para poder estar de luto e isolar-se do mundo, pelo facto de ele nunca mais se puder juntar com a sua mulher de novo no Paraiso por se ter tornado numa criatura da noite, corrompendo assim a sua alma, embora que ele o tenha feito para salvar o mundo. God is a strict mistress... * Jogo: Castlevania Lords of Shadow — 1047 d.C Os eventos da historia aqui desenrolam-se essencialmente da mesma maneira que decorreram no jogo, incluindo os dlc's e alguns elementos da historia da sua sequela, Castlevania Mirror of Fate. No entanto, para além do que foi referido em cima, eu mudaria que a Brotherhood of Light toma a custodia do filho de Gabriel, Trefor Belmont (Trefor em galês, que o nome pode ser uma versão mais arcaica do nome Trevor), depois da morte da sua mãe e do desaparecimento do seu pai. O filho de Gabriel tornaria-se no pai de Leon Belmont, o primeiro Belmont a lutar com o homem que se tornaria no Mathias Cronqvist e o principal fundador da Casa Belmont. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania Lament of Innocence — 1094 d.C Eu nunca joguei o Lament of Innocence todo, muito menos ver todas as cutscenes, portanto, aqui não tenho nada a acrescentar, apenas refiro que, como a Sara Trantoul sacrificou-se para que Rinaldo Gandolfi consegui-se criar a Vampire Killer e ela e o Leon ainda não se tinham casado, assumi que, posteriormente, Leon casaria-se com uma outra mulher e teria um filho. Apenas um por duas razões:primeiro, para que exista descendentes de Leon Belmont; e segundo, para limitar o tamanho da familia Belmont porque 1476 Trevor Belmont é considerado o último dos Belmonts. Entre 1094 d.C. e 1300 d.C. eu assumi que os Belmonts estariam a apurar os seus conhecimentos como caçadores de vampiros e de outras criaturas bem como sobre tudo o resto que fosse oculto e magia. Leon Belmont casaria-se e construiria a Mansão Belmont onde construiria uma espécie "Biblioteca Cofre" onde ,com o andar dos anos ,os seus descendentes iriam catalogar os seus conhecimentos e experiências sobre magia e monstros, bem como guardar artefactos que encontrassem durante as suas aventuras na biblioteca subterranea dos Belmonts. Assumi que Leon teria um filho em 1097 d.C.. Com o andar do tempo, os Belmonts acabariam por ficar sub divididos em três ramos: a família principal Belmont, a Família Andrews; e a família Werner. Presumo que nesta altura a responsbilidade de quem possuiria o chicote da familia seria dada ao descendente mais capaz de uma das familias, mas na geração seguinte teria que ser dada a uma das outras famílias. Pertencendo à familia Werner, Sybil Belmont-Werner, pentaneta de Leon Belmont, seria escolhida como a nova responsável pelo chicote Vampire Killer e mais tarde seria mentora de Lias Belmont, o seu sobrinho, da família principal. Lias Belmont, tendo em sua pose a Vampire Killer, seria mentor do seu sobrinho Ray Andrews, da família Andrews. * Ray Andrews vs Mathias Cronqvist - 1270 d.C. Devido à falte de dados sobre o que de facto aconteceu nesta época, eu presumo que em 1270, Ray Andrews seria, o primeiro Belmont a "derrotar" Mathias Cronqvist, este que depois seria reincarnado como Claude Dunkel. Penso que Ray conseguiria informaçoes sobre o tipo de monstros em controlo de Mathias Cronqvist, descobriria a verdadeira natureza do seu castelo, entre possivelmente outras coisas tais como obter artifactos e documentos encontrados no mesmo e guarda-los a biblioteca dos Belmont. Por fim, o seu último ato de destaque seria que Ray se tornaria mentor de Simon Werner e passaria-lhe a Vampire Killer. Simon Werner tornaria-se um dos "Simons" mais poderosos da família Belmont. * Simon Werner vs Claude Runkle— 1300 d.C. Simon Werner seria obrigado a enfrentar Claude Runkel, o seu melhor amigo e a reincarnação de Mathias Cronqvist, apos este ter despertado os seus poderes de Chaos. Leena Berenice, amada por ambos, estaria envolvida de qualquer forma pois mais tarde ambos Simon e Claude falariam sobre ela no futuro de certa forma melacolica. Presumo que Claude se tenha apaixonado por Leena Berenice e este terá decidido torná-la na sua mulher para estar a seu lado para toda a eternidade durante a sua grande cruzada contra a humanidade e Deus. Simon acaba por derrotar Claude e o seu exercito ou pelo menos enfraquece-lo de tal forma que pouco tempo depois Claude adotaria o nome de Drácula, senhor das Trevas. Pouco tempo depois Simon Werner terá devolvido a Vampire Killer à familia principal dos Belmont e terá se casado com Leena Berenice até à sua morte onde este se tornaria no Kresnik, um espirito extrremamente poderoso que se vaguei à caça das criaturas das trevas. Isto acabaria por fazer com que as pessoas contassem lendas sobre Simon Werner, guerreiro lendário protector da região. E mais tarde seria venerado como um deus. Visto que Kresniks normalmente estam interligados a Kudlaks, o inverso de Kresniks, presumo que a alma de Simon se tenham transformado em dois espiritos, um Kresnik e um Kudlak. (Isto poderá ser importante para plot points mais à frente). * Lisa Fahrenheit e Dracula Vlad Tepes — 1430 d.C. Recentemente, a Netflix lançou a segunda temporada de Castlevania e aqui tem uma data de informaçao e historia sobre Dracula, a sua relaçao com a mulher humana Lisa Fahrenheit, a razoes pelo qual Dracula voltou a tentar destruir a humanidade e por fim acabamos por ver o tipo de responsabilidade que Alucard acaba por se impor para impedir que o seu pai destrua o mundo tão amado pela sua mãe. Dito isto, aqui tomei muita liberdade em mexer os eventos de um lado para o outro, basicamente: de maneira a que os eventos de Castlevania Legends possam encaixar aqui tive que fazer com que Lisa Fahrenheit nascesse mais cedo e que consequentemente conhecesse o Dracula mais cedo. Até 1430 d.C., Dracula continuou a ser o vampiro mais temido e daí, tirando ideias da Netflix, ele é o lider mundial de todos os vampiros mas eu acho que ele simplesmente se escondeu dentro do seu castelo depois de 1300 d.C. a entreter o seu aborrecimento imortal estudam ciencia e filosofia. Até que um dia, em 1430 d.C., um jovem humana bate à porta do castelo andante de Dracula e pede que Dracula, cujo tem em sua posse uma soberba coleção de livros científicos e outros engenhos, a ensine para que ela possa se tornar numa médica capaz de salvar pessoas de Wallachia. Dracula encantado pela energia de Lisa aceita e com o tempo ambos apaixonam-se um pelo outro e acabam por se casar onde algum tempo depois acabam por ter um filho, Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, que mais tarde se tornaria em Alucard. Penso que Lisa teria uma boa influencia em Dracula tornando-o mais dócil perante as suas tendências vampíricas, no entanto, não acredito que ele deixasse derrepente de ser um "vampiro" para se tornar num "homem". Ou seja, acredito que quando algum assunto se apresenta-se à sua frente que lhe exigisse a sua atenção como Lorde dos vampiros, Dracula, com algum relutância, viria-se obrigado a proteger a sua influência e terrenos.300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania Legends — 1450 d.C. Em 1450 d.C., a familia Belmont já está na decadencia, ou por acabarem por morrem a lutar as criaturas das trevas, que continua a ser extremamente perigoso mesmo sendo Belmonts, por esta altura penso que apenas o ramo principal da familia viviria na Mansão Belmont e que estaria de facto a usufruir do poder do nome Belmont. As famílias Belmont Andrews e Belmont Werner, com o tempo, ou teriam morrido e consequentemente extintos ou talvez se tenham isolado dos Belmonts por talvez estariam a prever que algum dia, mesmo estando a trabalhar sobre as ordens da Igreja da altura, eles acabariam por ser vistos como algo a temer pelas pessoas que eles próprios tinham jurado proteger. Na Mansão Belmont, agora no apex da sua evolução, estaria apenas ocupada pela Sonia Belmont e poucos outros familiares e criados. Sonia seria treinada pelo seu avô, possivelmente chamado Christopher, devido à ausencia do seu pai, penso que ele tenha falecido muito cedo fazendo com que a Sonia fosse treinada a utilizar a Vampire Killer pelo seu avô. Durante este tempo, Sonia e Alucard conhecessem-se e acabam por se apaixonar um pelo o outro e gsosto de pensar que ambos se casaram em segredo e Alucard acaba por engravidar Sonia, mas esta apenas saberia muito tempo depois dos eventos que estariam a despoletar. Mas algo não está certo no castelo de Dracula. Algo impulsionaria Dracula a ir de novo a causar problemas em Wallachia, o que obriga a Sonia Belmont, a ir sozinha, lutar contra o príncipe das trevas. Tenho duas hipóteses para responderem sobre o comportamento "estranho" de Dracula: ou algum culto acaba por fazer um pacto magico com Dracula para ele dar algum apoio para eles causarem destruição em Wallachia, ou Dracula tem um deslize perante os seus urges de vontade para destruir os humanos, penso que ele estar a ir contra a sua natureza deve-lhe estar a causar alguma instabilidade mental e espiritual, porque a base do poder de Dracula é principalmente vinda do reino de Chaos que ganha energia do caos no mundo, talvez esta influência esteja a lhe causar algum desequilibro. De qualquer maneira, Sonia invade o castelo de Drácula sozinha, luta contra Alucard que também tinha intenção de parar o seu pai e por fim derrota Dracula, parando os seus ataques na região. Penso que Dracula, depois da luta, os seus urges acalmam e Lisa volta de novo a tornar Dracula mais dócil. É um processo complexo esta espécie de psicoterapia. Em relação ao o que aconteceu à Sonia Belmont e a Alucard, penso que Alucard decide ficar mais perto do seu pai, no caso de ele ter um outro deslize, de forma a impedir que Dracula ataque de novo os humanos. Sonia regressaria à mansão dos Belmonts e no mesmo ano daria à luz a Trevor Christopher Belmont e viveriam juntos com o seu, agora, bisavô. * Gabriel vs Drácula — 1462 d.C. Ok aqui é apenas uma bónus, quando eu joguei o incrível Van Helsing para a Playstation 2 encontrei uma secção em que a personagem titular encontra-se numa biblioteca destruída e um dos livros que se pode ler é um que menciona por nome o clã Belmont e fala de como eram um clã lendário que caçava vampiros. Isto é um pequeno easter egg mas fez-me pensar: "E se isto fosse canon?", então depois comecei a teorizar. Durante os eventos de Van Helsing, 400 anos antes da história principal, o anjo Gabriel, a mão esquerda de Deus e um dos seus mais amados mensageiros, visita a Terra e arranja um corpo de carne e osso. Ele acaba por conhecer Dracula e penso que ele terá sentido grande respeito e orgulho pela mudança de atitudes por parte de Dracula e ambos acabam por se tornar amigos. Mas, em 1462 d.C., alguma coisa acontece a Lisa que transtorna Dracula imensamente e faz com que ele se veja "obrigado" a utilizar magia negra para a salvar e Gabriel, sendo agora um cavaleiro humano da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Sagrados, vê isto como um presságio e desobedece às ordens de Deus de não intervir nas ações de Dracula e acaba por atacá-lo. Como castigo, Deus, Yahweh, apaga as memórias a Gabriel e deixa-o a vaguear sem rumo, perdido, no mundo mortal. De qualquer maneira, Lisa melhora mas ela decide que seria melhor para todos que eles se afastassem do castelo para obrigar Dracula a se portar mais como humano, vivendo como um homem humano. Então eles mudam-se para uma aldeia perto de Targoviste, em Wallachia, e vivem os dois juntos. Aqui a Lisa torna-se na médica da aldeia, o que tem um efeito de felicidade a Dracula, acalmando-o ainda mais. Em relação ao Alucard, penso que ele se tenha alojado no castelo para dar privacidade aos seus pais e também por vontade da sua mãe, mas ele ficaria a guardar o castelo em caso de alguém decidisse "visitar" o castelo durante a ausência o príncipe das trevas. Ele visitaria os seus pais ocasionalmente mas viveria maioritáriamente no seu quarto no castelo onde ficaria a viver até ao regresso de Drácula em 1470 d.C.. * Destruição da Mansão Belmont — 1463 d.C. Em 1463 d.C. a Mansão foi destruída por uma multidão que temia o crescente poder e influência dos Belmont na região e também por suspeitarem que os Belmonts atraiam a eles os monstros que derrotavam, deixando Trevor sem casa e muito provavelmente sem família. Presumo que Sonia tenha hesitado em lutar contra os aldeões e os mesmos a tenham atacado na confusão. Muito provavelmente ela terá morrido devido a tentar salvar as pessoas que vivam com ela e deve ter sufocado com o monóxido de carbono devido ao fogo que ateou a mansão. Agora sozinho, Trevor vaguearia de aldeia para aldeia durante 13 anos até o seu destino chega-se para força-lo a se tornar num verdadeiro Belmont. À cerca do pai de Trevor, vou assumir que por Alucard querer manter a sua total atenção no seu pai, Alucard só terá sabido sobre a morte de Sonia durante os eventos de Dracula's Curse quando Trevor menciona a destruição da Mansão Belmont, o que acho que acrescenta algo especial à personagem durante os episodios da segunda temporada da série tendo isto em conta, devido ao seu controlo emocional durante esses eventos. * Morte de Lisa Fahrenheit — 1470 d.C. Man... Dracula does not get a break in this "head-canon", algum tempo depois de viverem juntos numa aldeia nas periferias de Targoviste, em Wallachia, Lisa terá proposto a Dracula para viajar pelo mundo, mas como um homem, para o ajudar a conectar-se com a humanidade, o que ele aceita e, durante alguns anos, o fez ,apenas regressando a casa no dia em que Lisa é capturada pela Inquisição e, castigada como sendo uma bruxa, é queimada viva na Igreja de Targoviste. Isto destrói qualquer tipo simpatia com a humanidade em geral e faz com que Dracula se desiniba e regressa de novo à sua ambição inicial de 1097 d.C., destruir a humanidade, de novo pela morte de uma mulher que ele amava. Dracula dá seis anos aos humanos para abandonarem Wallachia antes de ele erguer o seu exercito para os destruir, algo que, graças à Igreja, as pessoas não levaram muito a sério. Ok, a razão pela qual eu alterei muita coisa foi, principalmente, devido aos eventos de Castlevania Legends, da forma de como as datas ficaram sedimentadas na serie de Netflix, nunca seria possivel com que os eventos da Sonia fossem canon, pelo menos aqui. Portanto, para além do que já foi dito, eu decidi alterar o tempo que Dracula deu aos Walaquianeses, de um ano para seis, pelo simples facto que, a minha Lisa Fanrenheit se ela tivesse sido morta em 1475, como aconteceu na serie de Netflix, ela teria sessenta e poucos anos, o que por si já seria incrivel, pois a esperança média na altura era muito a baixo disso, se ela tivesse na casa dos sessenta, ela era uma milf do caraças, tipo damn. Foi por isso que alterei isso, assim ela morre com 58 anos, ela seria considerada bastante bonita para a sua idade mas não seria tão improvável.300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania III Dracula's Curse — 1476 d.C. Oyveh here we go. Os eventos de Castlevania III Dracula's Curse decorrem sem muitas alterações, apenas faria uma cherry picking do que existe sobre os eventos de 1476 d.C.. O principal é, as personagens participantes seriam as mesmas: o Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades, Alucard e ,também, o Grant Danasty. Eu sei que na série o Grant ainda não apaereceu, duvido que apareça, mas como descendentes dele aparecem noutras acontecimentos mais à frente eu queria mantê-lo presente. Agora, o que realçaria ainda mais seria que acrescentava o que aconteceu nas duas temporadas da serie da Netflix. O Trevor e a Sypha a conhecerem-se, libertarem o Alucard que teria sido aprisionado pelo seu pai depois de eles lutarem por causa do que Dracula pretendia fazer, salvarem a cidade de Targoviste, irem à procura de alguma forma de derrotarem o Dracula nas ruínas da Mansão Belmont, os generais do Dracula, a Camilla, o Issac e o Hector e principalmente a forma de como eles demonstram a grande depressão e distúrbio mental que o Dracula estaria a passar. It was pretty good. Gostei de como fizeram parecer este monstro, que fez coisas terríveis, ganhar uma algo que lhe era bastante positivo na sua vida e depois perde-la quando ele estaria finalmente tornar-se numa força para o bem. Até o Alucard menciona que caso Dracula tivesse mais tempo com a Lisa Fahrenheit, provavelmente teria conduzido a humanidade para um futuro prospero. I like that. Eu acrescentaria que, nesse ano, Trevor e Sypha casariam-se e teriam dois filhos: Sid Belmont e Zouk Belnades. As personagens têm apelidos diferentes no livro portanto pensei que isto teria sido uma espécie de acordo entre Sypha e Trevor, um ficaria com o nome Belnades e seria mentorado por Sypha, enquanto que o outro ficaria com o nome Belmont e seria mentorado por Trevor. I know it's unusual, mas é a única maneira que arranjei para mantê-los, Sid e Zouk, como filhos de Trevor e de Sypha. Em relação ao Alucard, ele acabaria por ter uma relação com uma vampira e teriam uma filha como o pai, a Leila, ela seria uma vampira, não envelheceria para além o pico da sua beleza e não seria afetada pelas desvantagens de ser uma criatura da noite: sol, água e objetos abençoados, tal como Alucard.300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania Curse of Darkness— 1479 d.C. Três anos depois dos eventos de Castlevania III Dracula's Curse, mesmo depois da derrota de Dracula pelas mãos de Trevor, Sypha, Alucard e Grant, a presença de Dracula ainda afeta a terra de Wallachia, na forma de uma maldição (GET IT?), durante isto, Hector , Devil Forgemaster, que em 1476 d.C. traiu Dracula, é obrigado a regressar a Wallachia para vingar a sua noiva, Julia Laforeze no meu head canon, recentemente raptada por Issac. Ao mesmo tempo, Trevor regressa a Wallachia para tratar de "um" Devil Forgemaster que estaria a trazer destruição na região. Aqui acontece a primeira vez que um "Time Lord" interage nesta história... nem percebo muito porquê. Os Time Lords estam mal desenvolvidos na canon oficial, não têm um objetivo claro, quantos é que são e porque é que existem. São aqueles plot devices que servem para tentar criar uma especie de ar misterioso a uma historia mediocre, pelo menos na série é o que parece. O Time Lord especifico que aparece em Curse of Darkness é Sir Germaine, que tenta dissuadir Hector de matar Issac, for some reason. Ao mesmo tempo, dá avisos vagos e inconsistentes, do genero eu nao posso intervir no que fazes Hector, é por isso que estou a tentar te dissuadir de fazeres o que queres...duh. Para além de Sir Germaine, aparece também um homem, Zaed, que é a Morte disfarçada, que também tenta "ajudar" Hector na sua busca. Zaed aparenta ser uma força equivalente ou oposta ao Time Lord devido à forma de como os dois interagem. Penso que seja uma tentativa simbólica de ligar a Morte com o Tempo como sendo factores que influenciam a vida but who knows... Any who. Hector acaba por ser enganado por Issac a restaurar Castlevania ao seu estado funcional; Zead usa Issac para ressuscitar Drácula; E em conjunto com Trevor Belmont, Hector consegue destruir Dracula e a sua maldição, pelo menos por agora. Am I forgetting something?... Julia! Right, hum. Ela é resgatada por Hector e Trevor and they lived happily ever after... or do they? Dum Dum Duuuuum.300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania Pachislot — 1482 d.C Muito bem, pachislot time! Este tipo de jogos que a Konami faz não tem muito conteudo de historia. O pouco que tem até os developers disseram para a malta usar a nossa imaginaçao de como as coisas aconteceram, do genero de fill in the gaps. Bom here we go then. Dracula é restaurado de novo, após três anos, por nenhuma razão aparente. Talvez a Morte tenha conseguido sozinha desta vez de sacrificar alguem para o ressuscitar. Angela, uma feiticeira que usa glyph magic em runes através da dança, é enviada pela Igreja ,que agora restaurou a fama da familia Belmont, para ajudar Trevor Belmont a derrotar Dracula, de novo... Honestamente, não à muito para dizer. Trevor e Angela derrotam Dracula e mais nada. Sir Germaine aparece de novo para "ajudar" o Trevor e a Morte continua mascarada de Zead. Apenas gostaria de salientar o facto de Angela usar runes que estam tatuadas pelo seu corpo para utilizar magia. Remember this for later. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania Pachislot II — 1485 d.C Dracula é ressuscitado de novo pela Morte e ,com a ajuda de um colar amaldiçoado, Angela é controlada para trabalhar sobre as ordens de Dracula. Sabendo que Dracula apareceu de novo, Trevor Belmont, regressa a Wallachia e destroi-o de novo. Não fica bem claro se Trevor conseguiu libertar a Angela da influência de Dracula, mas vamos dizer que sim, no entanto, penso que ela ficaria bastante traumatizada. 300px|center * Livro: Castlevania The Vampire Hunters — 1490 d.C Sid Belmont, descendant of Trevor, along with his allies Row Danasty, Zouk Belnades and Leila travel to Dracula's castle in order to prevent his resurrection.center|300px * Livro: ''Castlevania: Blood of the Demon - Nightmare of Blood - ''1500 d.C. Dracula is revived by Pierre Baiyan. Simon, Dracula's best friend when he was still human, returns as a Kresnik in order to vanquish him for a second time. Meanwhile, the missionary Dean Silva, tries to save his lover Elizabeth Arye from becoming a vampire.In this world, the Belmonts are not related by blood. Each generation, a "guardian" is born that is destined to take the name of Belmont. Dracula's real name is Claude Runkle is this world. 255x255px|left300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania Adventure — 1576 d.C. * Banda Desenhada: Castlevania The Belmont Legacy — 1576 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania II Belmont's Revenge — 1591 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania Order of Shadows — 1640 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania Resurrection — 1666 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania (Chronicles) — 1691 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania II: Simon's Quest — 1698 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance — 1748 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania: Rondo of Blood — 1792 d.C. 300px|center *'Jogo: Castlevania The Bloodletting, cancelled) - After 1792 d.C.' Richter and Maria are called into action again and have to contend with a rival vampire hunter, whose motives are unknown. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night — 1797 d.C. 300px|center * Radio Drama: Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku — 1798 d.C. * Belmont, Renard, Schneider, Baldwin and Graves VS Dracula — 1805 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia — 1815 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania Circle of the Moon — 1830 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness — 1844 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania 64 — 1852 d.C. * Victor's Time — 1855 d.C. * Jogo: Van Helsing — 1888 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Bram Stoker's Dracula — 1897 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania: Bloodlines — 1917 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania The Arcade — 1925 d.C. A Vampire Hunter, a Lady Gunner and a Little Witch join forces to fight the forces of evil. They manage to overcome Dracula in a climatic battle. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin — 1944 d.C. 300px|center * Livro: The Devil Castle Dracula: The Battle of Old Castle — 1955 d.C. * Demon Castle War — 1999 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow — 2035 d.C. 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow — 2036 d.C. 300px|center * Livro: Akumajo Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku — 2037 d.C. * Jogo: Castlevania Grimoire of Souls — 2036 d.C. Beyond Time 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania Judgment — Time Rift 300px|center * Jogo: Castlevania: Harmony of Despair — Grimoire Kid Dracula's Story center|300px * Jogo: Boku Dracula-Kun — 11797 d.C. center|200px * Jogo: Kid Dracula — 12000 d.C.